1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner including an auxiliary cleaning tool to perform an efficient cleaning operation and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner automatically cleans a region by sucking foreign matter such as dust from a floor of the cleaning region while autonomously traveling about the cleaning region without being operated by a user.
A robot cleaner senses an obstacle or wall disposed within a cleaning region, using various sensors, and controls a travel path and a cleaning operation, based on the sensing result.
The robot cleaner repeatedly performs a cleaning task while traveling on a floor in accordance with a predetermined travel pattern. When there is an obstacle or wall in a cleaning region, it may be difficult for a main brush to reach a portion of the floor contacting the obstacle or wall. As a result, cleaning may be ineffectively achieved.
To this end, the robot cleaner is equipped with auxiliary cleaning tools, which are outwardly protruded from the robot cleaner. Such auxiliary cleaning tools are mounted to opposite sides of a cleaner body and sweep dust or the like on the floor into the cleaner body while rotating.
However, a robot cleaner of the related art has a problem in that it cannot perform an efficient cleaning operation since the operation of auxiliary cleaning tools is not controlled in accordance with the travel pattern of the robot cleaner.